Enemy Within
by SlytherinAlan
Summary: A new 6th year student enters Hogwarts with little know about her background but she proves her worth for the cause of the light
1. Default Chapter

These character are not mine they belong to the wonderful world of J.K Rowlings. Only one that is my is Winter and the plot is my that's all folks  
  
I am also during this freelance without a beta. I am trying to get one at the moment so if there are any beta that reading this. "HELP" 


	2. one

" Winter Benjamin would you please stop forward" I took a deep breath I know I shouldn't be afraid and act my age but it's impossible though to change old habit's. I thought as I slowly walk up to the stool where she put a old beat up witch's hat. I jump when I heard I it talk.  
" Well what do we have here, strong mind indeed but you have a mean streak through if people cross you but you have a good heart. You been through something dear its toughen you which is good in this case I can make a exception. Slytherin" Its yell out and I groan softly to myself I heard all about that house I think I should just lie or I will never make it alive.  
  
As I made my way to were the lady pointed to none of them friendly I thought to myself but then again I wouldn't be either. I sat down as far away as possible can but of course I can't make my self-invisible which is impossible for me I scream look at me I thought to myself.  
  
" My name is Draco Malfoy and this here is this here is Crabbe and Goyle." I look up at them and roll my eyes another snob rich boy I thought to my self not bothing to acknowledge them so I choose to ignore them. " And your name is" He ask me and I know he heard the lady yell my name no one forget a strange name like that.  
  
" It's Winter Benjamin, I know you heard it when that lady yell it out so what is it you want?" I Hiss at him and he look taken aback for a second but quickly change it. " Well we was just wounding who you are since you new here you don't look like a first year student" He said I thought to my self he is the dumbest person I ever came across yet.  
  
I smile sweetly at him looking him up and down and I did the same to he must think they his bodyguard but I dealt with bigger guys then this. " Yes I am a 6th year student no I am not from England I am from the U.S.A., no you don't know my family and no I would not like to get to know." I said to him as I turn back to just look at the wall I don't have any book with me or my CD player nothing to do.  
I heard him take a deep breath from be hide me. " What you three still here you need a invention to leave? If so there here a word invention please go leave me along." I told them as I went back to my thought's . " I think you need to be careful what you say" He said I guess he was trying to hiss but making a poor job of it I laugh softly. As I turn around. " Or what tell you father mother go head I can care less what you think I should do or not you are nothing to me better yet you are just crap to me something to look over and hold my nose." My voice spew with hatred.  
  
Already getting sick of this place and this house. But he didn't sat anything else he just walk away most likely to tell his friends and plot something against me but who cares through I am ready I thought to myself. The last of the names were call, and the professor call Dumbledore gave a speech about the forbidden forest and something call Voldermont. I didn't pay much attention to anything as my last day home came back to haunt me.  
  
Flashback  
" Where you mom and dad at little girl?" A big guy ask me and I look like I was dumb but I know. "They haven't been here yet since last night" I told them as I started to slowly walk backwards without being notice. " Maybe we should just collect our payments from her" Ask the white guy and I shredded I know very well what type of payment they not getting it from me. " You not getting shit from me" I yell at him trying to think of way I can protect my self which I know was going to be the case  
They all laugh at this and I glare at them as I look at the small coffee table that was standing between me and them. " She needs a good lesson in respect " A guy with a accent said " And I think you need a girlfriend" I hiss at him and they laugh. The plan forming in my head but I didn't had a good chance to act since I was hit from be hide I felt the bullet go through my left side I cringe as I kick the table to them and ran for the door.  
  
But they had someone waiting outside by the door they caught me and the next thing happened I heard glass break but couldn't tell what it came from I hope it was from the snake tank. I didn't pray to god to help me if got to go I go to go. But when I look up the sky had went black and I felt a jolt like I been hit with lighting. I guess I was because the guy that was holding me jerk back, which he let, me go. Instead he drop to his knees I heard him mumbling but didn't pay him no mind and then I black out.  
And Dumbledore was standing over me.  
  
I didn't know what to feel that day when I found out my mom and dad was both kill straight shot to the head. Dumbledore, told me I use wand less magic on my attacker the only I wasn't going to that wizard jail what ever you call is because I didn't know. Please I was almost rape and kill more the likely and they want to put me in Jail because I use magic that I didn't know I had. It's seem self defense has no meaning hear just like it don't in the hood I thought to myself as I roll my eyes at just the thinking about it.  
  
Well I cant dwells in the past I need to worry about this future of my and what I want from it. I was so deep in my thought I didn't hear the blond snob said first years. I was supposed to follow him. So I know the password. My mind was going every where expect for where it suppose to. But as we walking the winding stairs case I notice the pictures was moving which I just stare at them. As we walk we finally come to a wall." Salazar "  
  
He said and we walk through a arch way to area of the place a fire was on already. Great Dracula lair don't these people believe in electric and puke green and sliver. It could had been a different color green why does it have to be puke and sliver I don't mind at all. " Wait here " He said and walk to a door and a few min later a mean looking man came out black hair hook nose pale skin black eyes and greasy hair. Looking everything like the part of a vampire. 


	3. two

Disclaimer: None are mines as you can see I am not rolling in dough. They belong to J.K Rowling wonderful mind. Only this story and Winter belong to me. Some of the characters are out of normal I will try to do my best to keep them in check.  
  
" My name is Professor Snape I am in change of this if you have a problem come to me, I will not tolerate rude behaviors. Now girls on the right and boys down to your left. Miss Benjamin, come with me." He hiss out to me as he walk to the door he just come out from.  
Great in trouble the first day and it haven't even been 24 hours yet. " Sit" He bark at me and I look at him like he was crazy. I refuse to sit because of the way he said it. " What are you waiting for sit" HE hiss at me again I I refuse to do. " Sir I am refuse to sit until you say a different way I am no dog to be order around"  
  
I said as I muster as much respect for him that I can. " Fine stand then" He said to me as he sat down and pull what look like to be a information book but its on students. " Sir would you like for me to stand at ease" I told him jokingly but didn't catch it oh well that JROC humor.  
  
" Winter Benjamin age 16 birthday December 25" He stop at this and look up at me. " You a Christmas child " He ask and I roll my eyes I saw him frown at this but he has my information right there. " I guess so since you have all of my information there I see no reason why you had to answer that to me." I told him and he narrow his eyes. " Don't be cheek with me girl" He hiss.  
  
" Born and raise in American Hometown Brooklyn Queens, moves to Baltimore Maryland Spanish Harlem at age 7. Then went to P.S. 105. From there it stop we kept tabs on every students who have magic capability how was it that we last you." He ask me and I just look at him getting mad all at the same time.  
" I am not for sure how you loss me as you put it maybe I just hiding my powers so I would be know as a freak of nature." I told him which was true I did hid them from my friends as soon as they started to call me witch. But the name stuck with me through school.  
No one can proves other wise I am one since I decide it wasn't worth it so in a way I shut them down people soon forgot well almost until something strange happened and then the fingers points to me. " Miss Benjamin" He shout this time and I jump I must had been lost in thoughts.  
" Another thing that has caught my attention you are a muggle born student" He said and this time I raise a eye brown I know what the term muggle born mean. " Yeah so what's that has to do with me?" I ask him as I look around the room for the first time and notice how dimly lit this place was cause my eyes started to hurt. The next thing happened was a burst of bright light came  
in almost blinding me and most likely Snape.  
  
" So this is the power Ablus was telling me about power of thought if you wield it would happened. Back to what I was saying this house has nothing but purebloods family who I can safe to say hate muggle born." He said but stop I guess so I can get it. But I been know about this when I got on the train I pick up bits of conversations.  
  
" I am not dumb I know they wouldn't like the fact I was muggle born not that I care or anything because truefully I can care less what them snobs thinks of me I here for two things to get training and a education nothing else and nothing more" I told him not wanting this to drag on since I was tried I been up for 36 hours.  
  
" Come see me first thing in the morning go to you dorm you things has been brought in and laid out" He Sneer at me and I just nod my head and left I went to where I saw my things and crawl into bed. 


	4. chapter three

None of these characters are mine the belong to J.K Rowlings the only one that is mine is Winter some of the characters are ooc personality but I will do my best to keep them in check. I am also doing this without a Beta since I don't have one yet.  
I slowly push open the door not wanting to attract attention to myself, which I didn't. Because the lady in behind the desk didn't take notice of me. I walk over to no where in particular so I decide to walk to a section call Beginner guide to potion so I took that one out and saw who the boy was talking about.  
  
I slowly walk over to where she was seat and sat down in front of her she looks up. " Hi my name is winter" I offer since I don't normally do this but I need someone to talk to be side these jackass in slytherins. " Hi Hermione Granger, you that new girl huh that got sorted into slytherin." She ask me and I just nod my head.  
" The lightning bolt boy already told me you know about me being muggle born." I told her so she can skip being nervous around me and she raise a eye up. " Lightning bolt boy oh you mean Harry, I promise I wont tell I was just shock that a muggle born made it into slytherin really the last one to do that was 55 or 54 some years ago." She said and I smile a bookworm I thought its not bad I said to myself. " You mean Voldermont?" I ask she taken aback for a sec before she said yes.  
  
" From what I hear he seems to be a ass that has no bass" I told her and she raise a eye brow. I kept forgetting I am in England. " Someone who prejudice and a Hypocrite" I told her again she look shock. " You sure the hat put you in the right house" She ask me and I smile and nod my head yes.  
" Well it's the truth from what I hear he half blood his self that in its self is a Hypocrite just because you had a bad experience with a few muggle not all of us is bad but then again you got you few nut case in both world I learn from my short time here. " I told her she nod in agreement.  
  
" So I was wondering about something I need a bit of tutoring so to speak since I haven't been hear since the first year I need to play catch up." I told her and she thought about it. " I be glad to help." She said and I smile " Thanks" I told her and she look at the book I was caring. " Well you off on a good start that's is a good book on potion." She said and that when I heard footsteps I look to the front the lady was still there.  
" You hear that" I ask her and listen but before she could say no I got up and went to the bookcase behind me and saw Snape. " What are you doing up this early" He hiss at me out the corner of my eyes I saw Hermione getting up I wave to sit down back down which she took the hint.  
  
" Well Miss Benjamin I ask you a question" He sneer at me and I just smile sweetly at him " Sir I am hear looking at some of the books since I gotten up early which I do I get up about 4am I decide I should read doing this time." I told him and he narrow his eyes at me.  
  
" A student who get up at 4am is strange" He said as he I guess was measure me up. " Like I had said the night before I was in JROCT. Which is like army training if you was plain on going straight from high school which I was plan on going has this not had happened I spent three summers at a boot camp so like the saying you do more before 6am then a normal person does." I told him which was true  
  
" So you telling me you had muggle style army training" He ask me and this time I raise a eye brow at him. "Somewhat sirs" I told him and just nod and walk away.  
  
I went back to where Hermione was sitting at. " You went to boot camp before coming here?" She ask me and I nod yes. " Not the army type of boot camp although it was almost like it though" I told her and I could see thoughts were forming.  
" Maybe you can help" She said to herself and I look at her " With what?" I ask her and she snap out of it. " I have to ask Dumbledore first before I ask you anything." She said and I nod my head. " Come on breakfasts should be starting soon I want to talk to you before lunch you think you can meet me in the library" She ask me " Sure" and she nod and got up and left I went to the front and check out the potion book.  
  
I left with a small cliff hanger I will try to make the next chapter longer. I know I promise more Snape and Draco The next chapter will be more of them since I making it Potion her first class of the day. Winter I will tell you this will get into a fight with a fellow Slytherin if you can guess who I give ya 5 points enjoy and reviews plz. 


	5. Chapter five

None of these characters are mine the belong to J.K Rowlings the only one that is mine is Winter some of the characters are ooc personality but I will do my best to keep them in check. I am also doing this without a Beta since I don't have one yet.  
  
" Winter, girl what have I told you about people? My mom asks me one foggy afternoon as we sat on the porch. " People are only afraid of two things money and power." I told her not whole heartily agreeing with that thought."  
I woke up with a jump as my eyes adjust to the light that was making it way though the curtains, I try to remember where I was at for a sec I forgot I was at Hogwarts. I look towards the chair and saw my things already lay out.  
I grab them and went to the bathroom I didn't want people around me so I was out before anyone really gotten up. I went through the common room only give a passing glance to where Snape office is.  
Before making my way out I wanted to head to the library but since I was new I didn't know my way around so of course I got lost some ways it was still early since the place was very quite. I just decide to walk and thinking about things.  
I had always hated the name winter it was like my mom was smoking something I mean come on who name their child winter I could understand April, May, even June. Well summer to if you want to count it. I was always different I thought to myself I guess I wasn't meant to be normal I mean come on I at least wanted to be a little bit normal.  
  
I started to hear footsteps softly but when I had turn around there wasn't no one be hide me when I started again the echo's of another set but again I didn't hear anything. " Whoever is be hide please stop following me" I said aloud and kept on walking when I rounded the corner.  
  
I felt brush of air at my neck I swirl around and saw a boy with green eyes and a scar on his head in shape of a lighting bolt. His head was floating by itself. I nearly scream when I saw this but he clap his hand over my mouth and I glare at him.  
" Shh, I am not going to hurt you I just wanted to ask you something" He said and I bit his finger and he let go shaking his hand. " Why you do that I wasn't going to hurt you." He said and I roll my eyes. " What do you want " I wasn't ready for any small talk for no one.  
" Are you really muggle born" He ask me and I raise my eyes brown at this " How do you know only person knows is Snape and Dumbledore." I told him not afraid of any one finding out just shock that he know I saw a light red goes around his cheek.  
" Last night we had Hermione goes to Snape to gets something and she heard him saying you muggle born no one ever get into slytherins who not pureblood expect for Voldermont." He said and I look at him " Who Voldermont" I ask him and he look at me strangely. " You will find out soon engouh but he not good everyone I know calls him he who must not be name. But I should tell you this he hates muggle born and that whole lot does.  
There not a witch or wizard that went bad in that house." He said and I consider what he said. " So I am the only muggle born in that house I thought Snape was just trying to scare me" I told him and he shook his head no. " Oh well I deal with it when the time comes." I told him and he just look at me like I was lost.  
" Hey you know where I can find this library" I yell out to him before he round the corner " Yeah you might find Mione there most likely just kept going straight and past four classrooms you cant miss it." He yell back to me as I countiue to walk the way he said.  
  
The next chapters she meets Hermione and they become fast friends but it should put up some more involvement with Snape and Malfoy. Hope you like so plz reviews and once again anyone out there who like to be my beta plz contact me with my addy. 


	6. Chapter six

These character's are not my if they were I been livin it up in Cali soaking up the sun. Sadly they belong to J.K Rowling only the plot is my and winter. Once again sorry for the bad spelling I don't have a beta yet I am doing this freelance so bare with me people I promise it will get better with time.  
  
I quietly slip into the dinning hall hopefully without being notice by anyone but since I never do I am not counting on it I thought to myself as I sat at the same end that I sat at last night. I took out the book I had check out this morning and started to read only to keep hearing my name being mention and like a hush tone. I look up slowly hoping to catch someone I definitely didn't want to act like Meade up in here. " Well she was up before the rest of us got up maybe she got some bad type of skin disease" I notice it was the voice from last night during dinner high pitch annoying sound truefully remind me of Fran the actress from the nanny. I already hated this chick and I am not the kind of person who hates someone right away.  
Give me a few days then maybe I will hate your guts and think nothing of you. I groan I need my CD player I thought. I got up and ran from the hall to the common room.  
I grab my CD player and three CD's and a normal notebook and pen and ran back down to the dinning hall 15min left I thought of breakfast I jot down a few lines that come to me I know it didn't make sense but if I combine them with some of my other it will work.  
I look up and caught the blond hair girl staring at me. " What " I said and she just smile which she shouldn't had done remind me of them rag dolls with the yarn mouth. " What's that " She said pointed to my cd player and my notebook.  
" It's call a cd player and this (I was holding it up) Is call a notebook." I told her and she grin. " Isn't that muggle things" She said and I got what she was trying to do the whole table seems to be listening.  
"Yeah it is what of it" I ask her hoping she try something. " Well I am just wondering infact we all been wondering we never heard of you before and neither had our parents which makes us wonder are you a pureblood witch." She said as her eyes narrow and I smile back a t in my trade mark I am piss off smile at you.  
  
" You might never had heard of me before simple because yours parent's are not smart if they done they research they would have know I am relate to a powerful Wicca witch Marie Lavuea. Now I know your small mind is working Wicca is not magic as in us using wands and such."  
  
I slowly got up and walk around the table to where she was sitting at the whole hall was quite by this time. " But you should know is there are many lanes of magic out their powerful then wands and such not. Oh and one more thing if you ever call me out you will be sorry." I went back to where I was sitting and pick up my book and started to read again as if nothing happened  
Malfoy and his fellow goons circle around and again I roll my eyes " What is this asshole day" I said aloud and he laugh gods people are thick I thought.  
" What is it you want and please let me remind you that you have exactly five min and then go." I hiss at him and he laugh man I hate these people over here I thought.  
" My father would like to meet this weekend when we go to Hogsheads." He said and I look at him and laugh. " Damn I know I look good but you nor your father have a chance not in this lifetime nor wait not even when hell freeze over." I smirk at him and went back to my book.  
" 2pm be there" He said and started to get up I pull my notebook out and act like I was looking at something. " Sorry love can't make it I have other things to do like a life that don't involve the likes of your family." I told him and went back to my book and he smile not the good kind either.  
  
" But you don't know how involve you are in my family you are" And with that he left and the stern looking lady from last night had me a card sheet that had a list of my classes I groans damn Snape earlier in the morning.  
I flip it over and told you the best ways to get to each class. It was already showing potion. Great I thought to my self as I stuff my self into my bag. what a way to start a school year I slowly walk to the potion it was located in the dungeons. Five min later I was there.  
Damn I got to sit next to the pug face girl. But as I got close she tried to trip me but I seen it happened before she even did it the oldest trick in the book. So I jump over her long leg but she shot out her other leg and I landed on my face.  
  
Fell flat on my face only my house laugh and that cause my blood to boil to the tea . I got up slowly put my bag on the desk and walk so I could face her and she just smile.  
" Excuse me I hope you didn't mean to do that I do hope you was just stretching yours legs" I ask her sweetly and again she smile " No I meant to do that." She sneer at me and I smile back at her " I thought so" I act like I was walking away.  
I then give her a right hook that would made Muhammad Ali proud. Before anyone could say anything she got up and taking miss swings at me I just dodge them and that when Snape came in.  
  
I know this is way out of character's I did wanted to put a spin on them I am trying to make Winter into somewhat like Kelly Osbourne not exactly but she is base upon people I know and I just roll there personality into one. Well I left a cliffhanger there I know evil. 


	7. chapter seven

None of these characters are mine the belong to J.K Rowlings the only one that is mine is Winter some of the characters are ooc personality but I will do my best to keep them in check. I am also doing this without a Beta since I don't have one yet.  
I slowly push open the door not wanting to attract attention to myself, which I didn't. Because the lady in behind the desk didn't take notice of me. I walk over to no where in particular so I decide to walk to a section call Beginner guide to potion so I took that one out and saw who the boy was talking about.  
  
I slowly walk over to where she was seat and sat down in front of her she looks up. " Hi my name is winter" I offer since I don't normally do this but I need someone to talk to be side these jackass in slytherins. " Hi Hermione Granger, you that new girl huh that got sorted into slytherin." She ask me and I just nod my head.  
" The lightning bolt boy already told me you know about me being muggle born." I told her so she can skip being nervous around me and she raise a eye up. " Lightning bolt boy oh you mean Harry, I promise I wont tell I was just shock that a muggle born made it into slytherin really the last one to do that was 55 or 54 some years ago." She said and I smile a bookworm I thought its not bad I said to myself. " You mean Voldermont?" I ask she taken aback for a sec before she said yes.  
  
" From what I hear he seems to be a ass that has no bass" I told her and she raise a eye brow. I kept forgetting I am in England. " Someone who prejudice and a Hypocrite" I told her again she look shock. " You sure the hat put you in the right house" She ask me and I smile and nod my head yes.  
" Well it's the truth from what I hear he half blood his self that in its self is a Hypocrite just because you had a bad experience with a few muggle not all of us is bad but then again you got you few nut case in both world I learn from my short time here. " I told her she nod in agreement.  
  
" So I was wondering about something I need a bit of tutoring so to speak since I haven't been hear since the first year I need to play catch up." I told her and she thought about it. " I be glad to help." She said and I smile " Thanks" I told her and she look at the book I was caring. " Well you off on a good start that's is a good book on potion." She said and that when I heard footsteps I look to the front the lady was still there.  
" You hear that" I ask her and listen but before she could say no I got up and went to the bookcase behind me and saw Snape. " What are you doing up this early" He hiss at me out the corner of my eyes I saw Hermione getting up I wave to sit down back down which she took the hint.  
  
" Well Miss Benjamin I ask you a question" He sneer at me and I just smile sweetly at him " Sir I am hear looking at some of the books since I gotten up early which I do I get up about 4am I decide I should read doing this time." I told him and he narrow his eyes at me.  
  
" A student who get up at 4am is strange" He said as he I guess was measure me up. " Like I had said the night before I was in JROCT. Which is like army training if you was plain on going straight from high school which I was plan on going has this not had happened I spent three summers at a boot camp so like the saying you do more before 6am then a normal person does." I told him which was true  
  
" So you telling me you had muggle style army training" He ask me and this time I raise a eye brow at him. "Somewhat sirs" I told him and just nod and walk away.  
  
I went back to where Hermione was sitting at. " You went to boot camp before coming here?" She ask me and I nod yes. " Not the army type of boot camp although it was almost like it though" I told her and I could see thoughts were forming.  
" Maybe you can help" She said to herself and I look at her " With what?" I ask her and she snap out of it. " I have to ask Dumbledore first before I ask you anything." She said and I nod my head. " Come on breakfasts should be starting soon I want to talk to you before lunch you think you can meet me in the library" She ask me " Sure" and she nod and got up and left I went to the front and check out the potion book.  
  
I left with a small cliff hanger I will try to make the next chapter longer. I know I promise more Snape and Draco The next chapter will be more of them since I making it Potion her first class of the day. Winter I will tell you this will get into a fight with a fellow Slytherin if you can guess who I give ya 5 points enjoy and reviews plz. 


	8. AN

A/N Ok reviews are welcome people good or bad this is really my first fan fiction so sorry for anything ahead of time if any one knows of good beta feel free to email me since I am at a loss as always anyhow I at a writer block any ideas would be helpful thanks One more thing any thoughts as too how I should involve Draco and Malfoy oh by the way Marie Lavuea is a real witch well voodoo anyhow as well as Dorothy Clutter and Dolly they will come up soon not for sure how through. 


End file.
